


Untitled

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas - 2016 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dean-Centric, Hunter Retirement, Librarian Sam, M/M, Secret Relationship, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: If they’d known it was going to be their last case they might have picked something a little more exciting. A little drabble about how the Winchester's retirement came about and how their lives played out because of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> A submission to sweet-sammy-kisses for the 12 Days of Wincestmas challenge on tumblr. ~DeansDevilishAngel

If they’d known it was going to be their last case they might have picked something a little more exciting than a routine S&B. Of course for the Winchesters routine means at least one of them gets thrown around by the spirit, Sam in this instance.

After they are done with the burning of the bones and they’ve showered, smooched and sexed it up, gently of course because of Sam’s hurt knee; they turn on the television and see the news report about the tornado and subsequent fires in and around Sioux Falls. They call Jody to check on her and offer help which she gladly accepts, seems she’s short-handed and could use some, of the non hunting variety to get things under control.

They aren’t the only ones who show up to help. There are volunteers from all over, including Sheriff Donna Hanscum who takes the time away from her own town to be on hand to offer help in whatever way she can.

The Winchesters dive right in too. Dean is put in charge of one of the search and rescue teams. Sidelined by his knee injury Sam’s knowledge and organizational skills are put to use in the help and information center located in the storm-damaged town library.

Twelve days pass in a hurry. Donna is on her third visit since the storm hit. All the missing have been found and are in the process of recovering or being laid to rest. Jody’s deputies are among them. One died when his personal vehicle was sent into the river by the twister and the other was injured during a rescue attempt.  

There is still much work to be done but the night after the last missing person is found (a 12 year old girl) there is reason for celebration. Most of the town participates. There’s lots of singing, dancing, drinking and general enjoyment. Dean helps Jody break up a three-way fight and dances with a very tipsy Donna. It’s probably what starts the rumors about them.

With so much rebuilding and with Jody so short handed it seems wrong to leave so quickly, so they stick around to help.

Before they know it they’ve been there for two months helping and pitching in wherever its needed. In the calm that followed they’ve been recognized as both former FBI agents and Bobby Singer’s nephews.

The former gets them nominated as Jody’s new deputies and the latter gets them the deed to Bobby’s properties and offers of help with what ever rebuilding of the house they need if they choose to accept the jobs and stick around.

The decision to stay just seems to be assumed once they are approached by the town’s insurance agent who says that because he owed Bobby for saving him from some cursed object  he is willing to fudge the claim and get Bobby’s nephew the insurance money to rebuild the house.

That’s how almost a year and half later Dean has become Jody’s #1 deputy and right hand man. And Sam has been hired as the new town librarian even though he is still working on getting his degree from the near by community college.

They’ve rebuilt the house and created a niche for themselves in the community. They indulge in almost monthly three-day-long road trips. No hunting, just driving. They are seen hanging around with Jody often and they become a foursome when Donna visits.

Their relationship with each other is still a secret. From everyone but Jody. She in facts helps them by giving the impression that she and Sam are involved in a ‘friends with benefits’ type of thing.

Everyone in town is convinced that the monthly road trips are to see Donna Hanscum who they believe Dean is in a long distance relationship with. 

The brothers are okay with it. Nobody needs to know what goes on in the master bedroom of their home.


End file.
